Gifted
by spaceheater09
Summary: Bella is 250 year old gifted vampire who has lived with carlisle from the beginning. She was made to work on the vultori guard by Aro. She is still heart broken over her lost love Garret. When a strange human boy moves to town she cant seem to shake.
1. Chapter 1

Gifted

Edwards POV

"Did you remember everything in the study as well as in your room Edward?" asked my father, the man responsible for this entire mess.

"Yes" I answered, that's all I could manage, I can't even look at him much less speak to the man.

Easy to say my father and I were not on great terms at the moment. But how could we be? He's the reason the whole family is being dragged from Chicago to the little decrepit town of Forks, Washington. My father had caused such a scandal at work that he had been immediately let go from the firm. My mother may be able to completely forgive him but I never could and I never would, it actually made me thinkless of my mother for letting him by with this without any repercussions from her. But of course I knew what he was up to from the beginning due to the fact that when I touched him I saw exactly what the weasel was thinking.

For as long as I could remember I could read the thoughts of those around me when I touched them. My mother or father did nothing like this, it was something wrong in my head I guess. But it made all relationships I had extremely difficult. In my 17 years of life I had been on one date and that was all I tried. To say it had not gone well was an understatement. I didn't have many friends for that reason. Most people believed I was a loner and that didn't really bother me. I had almost no one in my life but I had music. I was one of the most promising young pianists in the state. I attended one of the best private schools in the area. While doing concerts and teaching children with the Chicago symphony. It was the one thing in my life; I wasn't crippled by with my problem. When I was playing the piano truly lost in the notes it didn't matter if someone was touching me. Because I couldn't hear them, it was my heaven. When my father lost almost all of our processions, my piano was among them. They promised me they would buy me another when we got set up in Forks. But I also had to quit my job with symphony. My parents believed it wasn't in my best interest to stay in Chicago, so I was leaving the only thing I cared about.

I looked at my mother as she loaded the only belongings we had on the curb to be mailed to Forks. Her petite frame was struggling with the heavy box. My mother was about 5'2 and weighed maybe 105 pounds. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her in anything other than designer clothes. But here she was in her off brand jeans and sweatshirt loading up our lives. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. I don't think I had ever seen her disheveled. She turned her green eyes onto mine and gave a small smile. I knew she was trying, I just couldn't do it. I turned my attention to my father, rambling to someone on the phone. His tall, lean frame walking back and forth on our busy street, he ran his hands through his thick unruly hair. Our hair was the exact same color, only different was his was graying around the ends. I like to think now that the only thing we had in common was looks. I looked almost exactly as he did 20 years ago. Both tall with a extreme fair complexion with bronze colored hair, I think our hair should in the 7 wonders of the world I had never seen it on anyone but our family.

"Edward, please try to be cordial, I know you're unhappy with my decisions but I believe this is the best thing for our family." Pleaded my mother, I hadn't even noticed she'd walked up and it appeared she was speaking to me again as well, this was the first time I'd heard her voice since our last conversation….

_._

"_How can you just sit back and take this mother, do you not realize that were shamed in this as well not just him? The man has been unfaithful and committed several felonies and hardly gets a slap on the hand from the judge, the least he deserves is to have to ride this mess out on his own. You may be able to do this but I can't mother, he's ruined my entire life and he gets no punishment" I ranted to my mother the day after sentencing; I was so completely infuriated I couldn't contain myself any longer._

"_Edward you are not the adult I am, you don't make the decisions I do. And I've decided to forgive your father and follow him. I love him son I can't let him leave without us. That would ruin my life don't you understand? I cant let him walk away from us, he'll never come back" my mother replied completely unable to contain her emotions any longer, through the whole ordeal it was like my loving, sweet, brave mother was replaced by this stoic woman who seemed her only emotion was one of boredom. I came to her side attempting to console her when I realized I was so built up with rage that I couldn't, my parents were taking everything I ever cared about away from me and the only people they were concerned for was themselves._

"_Mother have you ever thought that maybe you'd be better off without a man like that?" I asked trying to install some type of response in her other than forgiveness and desperation. "Edward that man is your father, he may have completely messed up but he still is." She stated acting like in all of this I was the one who was wrong. I stared back at her incredulous. How could she possibly be this blind? Messed up? Are you kidding me? I knew my fathers every intention and it was in fact to leave us when his so called "deal" went through, but it didn't so here he was crawling back to us. I for one was not going to let him get by unscathed._

"_Mother that man is no longer my father, I disown him, I want absolutely nothing to do with him, I hate him and you should to." _

"_No Edward that's not how love works, I love him regardless of his mistakes, he's my husband and I will follow him wherever he goes."_

_._

_I reached out and tried to pat her arm triggered by the desperation in her voice. But when my hand made contact with her arm, I was assaulted with a flood of memories. My mother knowing very well I could see was showing me every happy memory our family had ever had together. Showed my father being a devoted husband and loving father but the sad part was there was none of these memories that were in the last 3 years _

"_Mother, I remember too, but he's not there any longer or are you forgetting I can do the same thing with him? That's why he's avoided me for the last 3 years afraid of what I'd see, afraid of me his son the born freak." I reminded her she knew what was going on, he had to of been hiding something to avoid me like the plague._

"_Edward please try, please for me." She begged. I looked at her unable to see my mother anymore either and stated "No, I won't try and I wont forgive him and the more you blind yourself from the truth the more I'll resent you as well." My mother said nothing she simply got up and walked away just like everyone in my life did._

The car pulled up pulling me out of my reverie. "Alright family let's get this show on the road, we have to catch our plane." My father said. The sound of his voice made my stomach twist. I said nothing I simply put my earphones in and climbed into the cab. And here we go to the lovely Forks, Washington.

Bella's POV

"Alice I could care less what color you paint my toenails, no one ever sees my feet you know." I stated staring at my little sister who was completely lost in toenail polishes. "Bella it would do you some good to care, people are going to start being suspicious of us because you look like a homeless person." She said completely shocked at my lack of interest in her so called "bonding time".

"Well until you came into my life 60 years ago. I did just fine for the first 200 with no nail polish on my toes."

"Hmmm... I'll go with passion fruit pink for your hands and sexy vixen for your toes. How does that sound?" She threw her hands up on her hip like she was scolding a child.

"That's fine Alice, make me beautiful." It still pained me to say that word; it made me remember what it was truly like for someone to think you were beautiful. I hadn't felt that in over 200 years. My thoughts quickly whisked me away to memories I could hardly recall but I would die before I forgot. I could never forget _him...._

"_Isabella this relationship can't work, they won't allow it." Garrett said looking into my eyes begging me to understand. I couldn't I had never had anyone in this world love me the way I loved them. I was not about to let go that easily._

"_But isn't there a way, I can't be without you please my life is nothing. I have nothing." I said tears streaming down my face. "Please just reconsider changing me...please" I chocked out at barely a whisper but I knew he'd hear me. He heard everything. "No, I will not make you a monster. I'm evil Isabella. You are the kindest hearted, most perfect person I've ever encountered, please stop asking this of me. The only way is for this relationship to cease. I love you too much to make you go through life feeding on others. I'm here sitting with you and I was forced just last night to feed. Don't you understand I'm condemning you right now by loving you?" He said to me wiping the tears away from my face. He looked at me like I was the most perfect thing in the world. He looked at me like he truly saw my soul and he thought I was beautiful._

Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face now willing me to pay attention. "Well there you are. I thought id lost you. I'm done; my handiwork is as beautiful as ever. Now you can go out with us tonight." My little tiny sister stated.

"No Alice, unpainted toenails wasn't the reason I was staying in, please go and be with each other without me there tagging along. I'm going to read and listen to music I'll be fine." I loved my family so much, but sometimes being around 3 couples perfectly matched for each other got a little exhausting. If I didn't have them I would go insane from solitude but sometimes I just wanted to be alone. I stared back at my sister about to turn her down but that was before I saw her face. I couldn't stand looking at Alice pout, my goodness in 60 years time I still hadn't built up immunity to that face.

"Ugh, fine Alice where are we going anyway?" I turned my head in her direction completely exasperated. "I thought we'd go to Port Angeles do some shopping before school starts, my vision for the first day showed me wearing this amazing sweater set, that I don't own yet so that means were going shopping and tomorrow is the first day so.." she started rambling, sometimes when you got Alice talking there was no keeping her quiet.

"Okay Alice I get it, you want to go shopping, nothing new there." That's all she ever wanted to do, I think I could spend eternity in nothing more than jeans and a sweatshirt. But not Alice everything was impeccably planned, coordinated and fashionable. I suppose it often helped she could see fashion trends before they even happened. That was Alice; she made up the optimism and enthusiasm in our family.

"Bella, please try and be happy. I know we've talked about everything countless times. All the things you've been through in your life but I just want sometimes for you to be happy."

"I'm fine Al; I just don't really get into the whole high school facade. I'm old enough to be most of everyone's ancestors; human or vampire, I've never felt 17. Even when I was 17, I know you don't remember being a kid but the mental state is still there, all I remember is being an adult. My life in the beginning was so different when I was first reborn."

Different my life I had been, in my first 20 years as a vampire I was forced to be in the special guard of Volturi, because of my gift. With my gift I have a powerful shield that protects me and those I protect with it from powerful mental abilities of vampires. But as time grew I found I could actually absorb vampire's gift when they were under my shield. The way it worked was almost like having an invisible blanket around me and I could stretch this blanket to protect people with it. And when a gifted vampire came close enough to me I felt and indention in my blanket, and if I focused on them I could absorb their gift. I could take their gifts and multiply the power. In the beginning to keep my shield up was extremely exhausting, but after while I could do it with no effort. I could protect up to 5 football fields with my shield. Now unless I was trying if you got in about 3 feet of me I would absorb your gift. It used to be extremely hard to be around multiply talented vampires, having so many gifts at once. But I know how to work my gift exceptionally where it doesn't matter how many gifts I absorb I can organize through them and quickly use them. I was told to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world. And that's why I and Carlisle were able to escape the Volturi for a different life.

"Alright Alice, if were going to go to Port Angeles we need to go. I have to be at the hospital at nine, and you have to shop at human speed which takes a little longer." My father walked in talking to my sister with a smirk on his face.

"Trust me; I can shop faster than any human or vampire. And don't worry we'll be back in plenty of time for you to go to work. And you'll even get there early." Alice said as she walked out of the room. "Well, what it must be like to be all knowing." My father said with a laugh. "Well I'm glad that you've decided to join us. Although I doubt when I told Jasper and Emmet we were going out, they had shopping in mind. But what us men love the most is making the women happy, and I think we all enjoy life when Alice is happy." He continued to talk to me a little about nothing of importance before he got up to go check on the rest of the family. He looked up from the door to say one last parting thing. "Bella, I know your not overly happy being with us but I think this is where you truly need to be, happiness will come. And you of all people deserve it most." And he walked out.

He was probably right, that I did deserve happiness but it would never come. My happiness died 250 years ago along with my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey this is my first story and im posting the opening note here because i forgot on ch.1. after starting to read fanfiction this is the first story that came into my mind. and ive really enjoyed writing it so i hope everyone enjoys reading it! if you read please reveiw! any feed back is good feed back! even if you want to tell me it stinks and i should put up my laptop forever please tell me! thank u for reading

Thanks to Cullenfan101 for being my beta!

About the mature rating im not really positive yet how much smut will really be in this story im undecided what do you guys think?

anyways enjoy! im done talking

Jerrica!

Oh and i dont own twilight or any of the characters! although they do pretty much own me!

* * *

Edwards POV

The plane ride here was completely uneventful. Besides the fact that we had to fly to Seattle then get on another plane to some town called Port Angelas? Now we were on the hour drive to Forks. It was completely hard to believe this was where my Mom and Dad had grown up, met and fell in love eventually. We were going to live with my Aunt and her family till my dad could find a job somewhere. But what kind of job can you get when you've spent your whole life being a lawyer. Who up till about a year was thought of one of the best lawyers in Illinois? My Aunt and Uncle ran the local sporting goods store. From what I had heard made a pretty good living out of it too. Supposedly there was lots of hiking and camping going on in the incredibly exciting town of Forks. But what else could there possibly be to do?

"Were almost to your Aunt Judy's, now Edward please try and be social, Mike has been looking forward to seeing you for years. I know that you may not have anything in common with him anymore but please try." My dad said begging me to be anything but myself. "Oh and can you try to not um.....say anything about you know your ability?"

"Ed! I cannot believe you just said that. He has the right to be himself. It's not like he can hide it? If were going to be living with them they need to know. You got us into this mess and this is something you're going to have to deal with." My mother almost yelled at my father. Oh so now she has an inkling of a backbone? I swear the woman could be diagnosed with bipolar disorder.

"Ill do my best." I simply said in a monotone. My father rolled his eyes at my lack of emotion for just about anything these days. While my mother showed a small smile. I assume from her small fit. I guess she was proud she had finally spoken up about something.

I started to look out the window but it was the same it had been ten minutes ago just trees beyond trees. And green on top of green. I so much missed the constant sounds and smell of trash and exhaust of Chicago. Great I actually missed the smell of trash maybe along with my mother I was going off the deep end. As I was staring I started seeing small buildings that appeared to be tiny shops. This must be Forks. My dad was already pulling into a neighborhood, the houses were fairly nice. Mostly all older, paint a little weathered but in good condition none the less. We started pulling into the driveway of a large white house with a large porch. It looked to be three stories with blue shudders; it looked just like what you'd think an average American family would live in. Located on the porch was my family. Aunt Judy who looked to of gained some weight which was probably a good thing? Tall and skinny seemed to run in the Mason genes. Her bronze hair slightly redder than mine was thrown into a messy bun and she was wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. My uncle looked the exact stereotype of a man who owned a hiking store. Wearing a flannel shirt and jeans and his blonde beard seemed to be considerably thicker and a little grayer. My cousin Mike looked like the all-American guy. Blonde hair like my uncles, I'm glad he got to skip the unruly strangely colored haired my Dad and his Mom had. I was excited to admit I actually had missed him. We had been almost inseparable as children when we'd visit. But I doubt that was the same since I hadn't seen him in 5 years.

The car had come to a stop. Stopping me from dissecting my family's appearance, my mom and dad quickly got out and started delivering hugs and hellos all around. Well I would have to touch them someway. I sat in the car a little longer mentally preparing myself to see the thoughts of my distant family. I took a deep breath and got out.

"Oh, Edward you've grown into such a man, how tall are you these days?" Aunt Judy said walking up to me preparing to hug me. I attempted to close myself off as much as possible but when we touched all I saw utter and complete sympathy for me and my mother hinted with a little disgust for her brother. I think I like Aunt Judy a little more already.

"Hi Aunt Judy it's really great to see you." I said trying to smile and add a little emotion in my voice. It didn't work she detected immediately I was extremely unhappy. She gave me an understanding look and patted my back before glaring at my father. I didn't remember my Aunt having so many levels. Hm...Maybe I was her son, instead of my slimy fathers. My mind started going off on love child scenarios and how it all sounded like we needed to be Maury before I noticed my uncle was now addressing me.

"Edward it's been far too long, Judy's right you're looking so much like a man." He said while clapping me on the back. The contact was so brief I didn't get much of a read besides the fact he was nervous. That's when I remembered Uncle Jim had never been much of a touchy feely kind of person. I started to remember how much I truly enjoyed spending time with them. They always seemed to be the ideal family.

"Thank you, Uncle Jim. It's great to see you as well." Showing a little more emotion in my voice, I was in some ways extremely happy to see them. I didn't know about living with them for an unknown amount of time but still happy. Next Mike walked up. "Hey man, I've missed you round here, we might have to go find some worms and chase around Stanley for old times sake." He said as he quickly hugged me, only thing I saw was that he was incredibly anxious to get back to his play station. I always liked Mike for his simple minded thinking. "Hey and yes we will definitely have to do that." I laughed. I almost fell over from the feel of it. I don't think I had actually truly laughed in months.

"Well guys come on in I got supper sitting on the table, and I know you guys must be exhausted from traveling." Aunt Judy said smiling at my mom and me. She was almost completely ignoring my dad's presence. Holy hell, I may hug her to just show her how much I appreciate her reaction to this. I can't believe I thought that. I never hug people voluntarily; hell I never touch people unless it's completely necessary.

"That sounds great Judy." My mom said as she walked with my aunt into the house. I silently followed behind. I was in a better mood since seeing my Aunt's feelings towards her brother. I think half my animosity towards my parents was because my mother was doing nothing to show my father he'd been wrong in his doings. Once inside the foyer, Mike walked up to show me to my room.

"So Edward, what do you for fun these days, I assume comic books aren't your only interests anymore?" Mike said with a genuine smile.

"Honestly back home, I mostly played the piano in my spare time from school, but seeing as how we had to sell that." I said instantly sorry I had been so openly bitter.

"Man, I'm sorry. This whole situation completely sucks."

"Yeah it really does. Sorry, I'm such a downer; I'm just in a really bad place with my parents right now." I said trying to install sometime of understanding in him as to why id turned into such a jerk. We came up the stairs to the first door on the right. It appeared to of been a sewing room at one time. There were fabrics and a sewing table in the far left corner. The walls were completely bare, just an off white color. There was a twin-size bed in the middle of the room with some purple covers, then a small dresser and night stand. It was small but completely secluded from most the house. Oh how wonderful, seriously as this day went on I may kiss someone.

"Well this is it, sorry about the purple covers. It was all we had; we can go into town soon and get you some different color." Mike said with an apologetic smile

"No, it's completely fine, I just sleep on them right?' I said trying to keep the nice conversation going between us.

"BOYS, dinner is ready. Come down please." Aunt Judy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I don't think my mother had cooked a home made meal since I was a child. I started to have a little better of an outlook on living here. My life was still in pieces, but I got the feeling id be around people that loved me at least. I walked around Mike to go downstairs careful to not touch him. I didn't want to ruin my new found hope in life with unwanted thoughts from him.

"Well we better go, but my room is on the third floor with the rest of the rooms if you ever need anything." Mike said with a small smile.

"Yeah, ill keep that in mind. Thanks for showing me my room."

"No problem, do you need anything for school? I know your private school is going to be a lot different than Forks High." He laughed. Crap, I had completely forgot tomorrow was our first day. My hopeful outlook was most likely on the way out the door by the time tomorrow came around.

BPOV

Shopping was completely uneventful; mostly the family followed around Alice, Rosalie and Esme and watched them shop. I hated shopping with the passion of a thousand suns. I don't think I got near the kicks of making the women happy as the guys did. Once we got home I went up to my room and stood in front of the window looking out into the forest. I loved this alone time. I think my family sometimes got the message to not bother me.

Honestly I wished I had stayed home like I planned to. I was always being dragged to these things. I sometimes enjoyed the sibling bonding with them and the parental one with Carlisle and Esme. But the truth was I always felt out of place. Only person older than me was Carlisle and that wasn't by much in the vampire world. I had always looked at Carlisle like a father figure; in my human life I didn't have one. He had died along with my mother at the age of 10 leaving me all alone. I had two people in my life after that. Before Carlisle there was my grandmother and Garrett.

I took a large breath after thinking that thought, all kinds of memories rushing back to me. I remembered the way his eyes followed me. I remember seeing so much good in him even though at the time he was a monster, I most of all remembered how he loved me irrevocably and how I had loved him. I was a lonely 16 year old who had never had anyone but my grandmother. I knew I loved him. All of our human memories fade, but I somehow in some way had managed to remember everything in out courtship. I don't know if that was a gift or a complete curse. Knowing and always remembering what it was like to have the love id always wanted. I started to think back to the very first day my short life began. Everything taking place was leading up to me meeting _him_..._._

_After my parents died I moved in with my aunt and uncle it wasn't a good environment there was 4 other children and my uncle was extremely abusive. I left at 14 and moved to Venice, Italy. I ran into a woman one day while I was begging for money on the streets of the market._

"_Please mam do you have a spare coin, I'm very hungry. Please?" I asked looking at the older woman in her fancy clothes and fur. Envying the life she must have had. She started to look at me with disgust before her face turned to one of concern_

_._

"_What's your name young lady?" she asked looking like she knew me from somewhere. I knew that was impossible._

"_My name is Isabella swan."_

"_Where is your family from?" she now looked extremely troubled. She was giving off an extremely anxious vibe. She was certainly starting to make me uneasy. "I am from Treviso, its not far from here. I just moved here alone, 7 days ago." The woman made a small gasp and reached out quickly and grabbed my filthy hand and started looking at my eyes intently._

"_It can't be it isn't possible. Was your fathers name by chance Charles?" she said the last part at barley a whisper, suddenly looking troubled and pained. I automatically felt incredibly bad for her. And then it hit me this woman knew my father. I knew from my aunt telling me that my father had been from an incredibly wealthy family and came from Venice but when he met my mother and decided she was the one he wanted to marry, the family disowned him. My father gave up, his money, college everything to be with my mother and the child, they soon bared after marriage. They moved to Treviso, my mother's hometown before I was born._

"_Yes Mam it was, his family was from here. I'm afraid I have to tell you though he passed 4 years ago, I'm his only child." I didn't hurt anymore to talk about my parents. My life was just hard that's all there was to it; I wasn't among people who were privileged. I had everything I had ever love taken away from me._

"_Oh my goodness child, please come with me. I'm afraid I can't explain in such a public setting. But id love for you to accompany me to my home. I have food and everything you might need there." She tried to give a small smile but she looked as though she was about to cry instead of giving a smile._

"_Okay mam thank you for your hospitality." I said giving a small smile of my own. I had no idea who she was, or how she knew my father but I hadn't eaten in 2 days. I would take anything I could get. I silently followed her back to her home. She would sometimes look up at me and smile. It was then that I noticed that in her day she must have been extremely beautiful. She had beautiful creamy skin even with her heavy wrinkles; she had full lips, and the bottom one slightly larger than the top. Her clothes were gorgeous she was wearing a black fur wrap along with a hat, and a beautiful gown. Her clothes seemed far too extravagant for going to the market. We arrived at her villa. It was breath taking, I don't even know if I could call it a villa it was huge with many acreage surrounding it. I was too lost in thought to notice that we had walked quite a distance now just on the outskirts of Venice. We walked in where two servants greeted her and regarded me with extreme curiosity but said nothing. I followed her into the living area that was immaculately decorated, it seemed fine lace and gold was a common accessory. I immediately felt bad for sitting on anything. All the chairs looked expensive._

"_Isabella, please take a seat. I have much to tell you." She said pointing at the overly sized chair to the left._

"_But I cant I'm filthy and everything here is so beautiful." I said looking at her once more. Completely bewildered about how this situation had come about but she just let out a small laugh and politely said. "Isabella, it is fine nothing here is irreplaceable, I've ordered us tea and sandwiches to snack on while we talk. Please sit down." She pointed again at the chair. I finally sat on the very edge, so I could touch the least amount of fabric possible. She rolled her eyes at me before she sat down across from me._

"_Isabella I'd like to start things off with explaining who I am to you. I'm Marie, your paternal grandmother." I stared her with wide eyes. I was completely shocked, of all the people to run into. "I hadn't seen your father in 10 years. May I ask how he and your mother died?" she let only slight flicker of pain cross her face but besides that her face remained was stoic. Void of any emotion she felt for her son's death. She took off her gloves, wrap and hat. Leaving her in one of the most beautiful black satin gowns I had ever seen. A young man in a white uniform came in and sat the sandwiches and tea in front of us. She prepared my cup and sat it on my side of the table along with 2 sandwiches. I grabbed it quickly; I don't think I even chewed. She regarded me with concerned eyes before I continued._

"_My mother and father both died of the bubonic plague when I was 10. I was sick as well but somehow made it through. They were not as lucky." I said the sadness I felt for them clear in my voice._

"_Oh I see, did they not leave any wealth for you to live on, I thought my son had joined the police force in Treviso?" she said obviously questioning why I was begging on the streets for money._

"_They left me some, but I'm afraid not much. I went to live with my mother's sister Ada after they died her and most of her family was spared from the plague. But her household was not very well off. I gave most of the money my family left me to keep them afloat." I didn't want to go into with this stranger that my uncle had been a gambler and a drunk and my aunt was a heroin addict. I still felt bad for leaving my cousins. But they were all close to my age and seemed to be taking the same path. I had to get out of there before I to suffered the same fate._

"_I'm sorry; it sounds like you have had an extremely hard life. That sounds nothing like what I wanted for my grandchildren." Her facade was fading; I could now see how much guilt she harbored under the surface. She had grown quiet lost in her thoughts when something came to my mind_

_._

"_How did you know who I was?" I asked just remembering she had first asked my name. I had given no indication of who I was. She gave a grim smile before beginning._

"_Your eyes" she paused gazing into them once again before she continued. "They are the exact same color as mine and your fathers, and plus you looked an immense like me when I was your age. I looked into your eyes and immediately saw Charles. I had thought maybe by chance he might be with you. But I knew that my son would not let you beg on the streets if he were living. My hope faded of a reunion with him. But I knew there was a lot I could help you with." Thousands of thoughts went rushing through my head. No, I did not leave one controlling household to go to another. She would be the same auctioning me off to the best suited man. None of them were suited. I was myself and would walk this life alone till I loved. I wanted so much what my mother and father had. There love for each other sometimes was blinding. I deserved that, wherever it was I would not settle._

"_Mrs. Swan, I appreciate so much you giving me food and shelter but I'm not looking for you to take me in. That wouldn't be right; you don't know me at all we just met. I very much want to stand on my own feet and have a life that is my own. Not controlled by my family or a man. I am by myself, and I'm prepared to suffer through till I find what I want." I gave her a stern look. I knew I was being rude, my mother was probably rolling in her grave as I vocally assaulted my paternal grandmother. She might have been poor but manners she did have. But looking into the eyes of the old woman, my eyes, I only saw a look of pride and love. I didn't understand how she could love me, after I basically told her to go to hell with her help._

"_You seem very sure of yourself, I know the feeling. You remind me so much of someone I once knew." She said smiling. I knew she was thinking of my father I had undoubtly inherited my stubbornness from him._

"_Yes, I know my dad was just as stubborn and stupid. Running off with a poor woman like my mother for love." I said a little exasperated. She stifled a small laugh then once again looked at me with pride in her eyes._

"_I wasn't talking of your father Isabella. I was talking of myself. Do you know I'm not originally from Italy?" she asked with inquisitive eyes_

"_Um... ...yes I suppose, there was something different in your dialect." I had noticed immediately that her accent was different from my own._

"_I'm from Monaco, France. I was from average family there. Working class you might say. And all they wanted for me was to marry a rich man. It was their dream. My mother wanted me to never have to lift a finger but what she never understood is that was what I desperately wanted so bad to do. Was to work and make my way in the world. At the age of 16 I was propositioned by a wealthy man of 30 to become his wife. My parents agreed he was a good man, and that was where I was to go. I didn't have many choices. I had hardly any money and I knew that unmarried women usually reverted to prostitution to get by. I was not going to lower myself to that. The night before our wedding, I ran away. I knew they'd search for me. I didn't care; I was not going to go through life miserable to be wealthy. I went the small distance to Italy on foot. I had sold all my jewelry and anything that might be worth something." She paused to take a sip of tea before she got lost in the past once again._

"_My grandmother was a midwife; I had worked with her shortly and enjoyed it very much before my mother decided a working lady would never get noticed by a respectable gentleman. My grandmother had said that I to processed a talent for the craft. I arrived in the town of Genoa approximately 3 days after I left my home. I had used a lot of the money I had on housing and food on the way. Monaco being so close to Italy made me know quite a bit of Italian, I was able to ask someone where the nearest midwife was. When I found her she insisted she needed no help and had no need to teach anyone. I begged the woman and said I needed little attention I just needed her to help me make a name for myself. She had been a midwife for close to 20 years. Reluctantly she took what money I had and gave me housing and food with the promise of teaching me everything to become a skilled midwife. I worked under her for 7 years. I was not interested when men tried to court me. That would only lead to me having to quit what I loved most. When the old woman become ill, I took care of her till she passed. I then became the local midwife of Genoa, Italy. I made good money and stayed in the house the woman had had. I was very happy I was able to make such a name for myself. At 26, while I was at the market I met a man. His name was Charles Swan. He attempted to court me in the average fashion but I was having nothing to do with that. He started to come to the market on the days he knew id be present. I came to find out that he was from Venice and was in medical school. He was also 30, and had never been married. He started to accompany me on trips with my patients. And for the first time a male treated me with respect. We were a team. I quickly began to fall in love with him. When the time came for him to go back to Venice. I let him leave. I didn't want to leave my town and my independence. I stayed away from him for 3 months. I was miserable and decided that after 11 years of being alone I was ready. I still intended to work, but I was ready to relinquish my independence to the man I loved. I went and found him shortly after that. And we were married within 2 months, I was a simple woman. Although the Swan family was extremely wealthy, I only wanted a small wedding. I continued to work till I became with child. Then I had Charles."_

_She stopped talking looking at me waiting for me to absorb the story of her life. How different she was from I had thought. I thought her life must have been the typical one of a local aristocrat. Never having to work a day in her life. But I was wrong, this woman expressed exactly all the things I had been wanting, I wanted to be free to make my own decisions. And from the sounds of things she didn't want to marry me off. She understood this feeling of independence. She could help me. I was so happy to have actually found a woman who understood me, I almost forgot a part of the story she didn't reach._

"_If you were poor at one time and found love, real love. Why did you disown my father for marrying the woman he loved?" I wanted to know so badly. How different things in my life might have been if when my parents died I could've lived with my grandmother. Or would my parents have even died if we hadn't been in Treviso. I looked at my grandmother with a little anger in my eyes. My father wouldn't have been a policeman helping carry away the bodies of the sick. He would've been an educated man in Venice. They could've lived, she could've helped. I started growing angrier by the second._

_My grandmother cleared her throat. "That was my husbands doing, I tried nothing more than to tell him to accept his choice and let it be. I didn't want to loose my only son. But he wouldn't listen. I don't know how much you know about your mother's social status but..."_

_I interrupted her quickly. "What that she was poor, and had run away from her abusive parents? That she was a good and loving person. That gave me the best life possible. She was the best mom I could've ever asked for and she was taken away from me. I don't need to know of her social status, because I knew the real person. If you would have waited you would have seen all those things." I was almost at a shouting level. So bad that the servant came to check on Mrs. Swan but she quickly shooed him away. My tears unable to be stifled any longer came pouring out of my eyes. I wasn't sad anymore, I was angry I never had anyone to blame for their loss. Well now I did and I planned on putting it on the shoulders of my grandmother._

"_Yes Renee was underprivileged but that wasn't the extent of it." She paused suddenly looking very uncomfortable she took a deep breath and continued "she was poor but also very mixed up in life. She was a prostitute and a drug addict." She stopped suddenly looking at my face to search for my reaction. I could only stare at her with a shocked expression. I gave a little nod, letting her know I was okay with her continuing._

"_I was worried for Charles. I was afraid shed drag him under with her. He was so very young barely 18. He told us that he had fallen in love with her during there affair and she was pregnant. We told him to care for the child but we could pay her off. Tell her to leave, anything. But he insisted upon marriage, I was afraid and worried." She bit her bottom lip obviously nervous with having to share this part of the history. "Where as his father was outraged, he had been going to whorehouses and not taking care of his studies. Charles and Renee left after that conversation never giving us another chance to help or to accept their relationship. I tried finding them but didn't for awhile. Till I found out where she was from one of her "colleagues" informed me, and when I did. I came to him he'd have nothing to do with me. Said he made it fine on his own and didn't need our money. He wouldn't even permit me to see you. I believe you were four at the time. I'm so very sorry had I known they got sick or anything I would've helped. I was so hurt that I didn't think I could forgive them." She paused tears finally streaming down her face as she remembered her last conversation with her only son. I couldn't believe my father did that. Or that my mother was like that. I always wondered why she took such pity on my inexcusable aunt and uncle. My grandmother grabbed a silk handkerchief off of the table and began wiping at her eyes. She soon began trying to calm herself. I could tell now that this stoic expression was a mask. She didn't like to let her emotions show through. You had to search for glimpses of her real self. She cleared her throat and started to speak again._

"_I'm so very glad to hear though that she turned around her life, and was a great mother to you. I very much wish things could've been different. But they aren't but I can finally help you. I can help you become that strong independent woman if you'll let me." The emotionless tone was back in her voice. I didn't know why she had built up this wall. But I recognized the ability to close your self off from others in myself. I had been doing that for 4 years._

_For the first time in four years I looked at someone with respect. Behind the mask of a wealthy elderly woman sat the sprit of a young girl trying to make it in the world._

"_I think ill take you up on that offer." I gave her small smile. I didn't know if this was going to work. But it was my only chance._

I was brought out of my memories from a light tap on the door. I turned to see who it was when I saw Rosalie and all her beautiful glory standing in the doorway. She was wearing jeans and a light red sweater. She looked completely dressed. I couldn't imagine where she was going at 6:30 in the morning.

"Hey Bella, I was told to come up here and tell you that we'll be leaving in an hour for school."

"Oh Crap, I completely forgot. I got lost in myself again." I said completely taken aback at how much time I had spent just standing here doing nothing. Rosalie laughed and walked in and sat on my bed. Her beautiful gold hair flowed around her shoulders. I always thought that of anyone's gift I could absorb it would have been her beauty.

"Well I think Alice for saw you doing that because she got your books and stuff ready and told me to come help you pick out an outfit. She distinctly said no sweatpants though." She laughed. How my sisters have come to know me so well. "I actually volunteered to help you. Only imagining the outfits for you she had conjured up. I was thinking your blue cashmere sweater and jeans." She looked already completely decided.

"What shoes?"

"Well your chucks of course." She laughed. When Rosalie first entered our family I wasn't at all happy, I was just getting use to Esme when a new person was thrown into the mix. But I understood Carlisle did what he had to do. I know in that situation I would have done the same. But I and she had made quite a bond. We both were quiet sometimes, but completely outspoken in our opinions. She wasn't as exuberant as Alice, but made up for it with her tenacity. And I loved that about her, we understood each other. We had an extremely unbreakable relationship. Out of everyone she understood me the most I think. She wasn't happy with this life either, but we both made it work.

She had gotten my clothes out my closet and laid them on the bed. I silently began to think if I could just jump out the window and not go to school. I didn't think Rosalie would chase me. Hmm.....

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BELLA!!!" I grimaced when I heard Alice's squeaky voice yell from down the hall. Rosalie shook her head and walked out of the room. We both knew once Alice was determined there was no force of any kind that could stop her.

Well here goes to the first day of junior year.....again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! here is the next chapter everyone enjoy! please please please enjoy lol i need the confidence!

big thank you to Mrs. Nina Cullen for the beta! she did a great job!

I do not own Twilight Unfortunately!

thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

I didn't sleep well at all. The constant tapping on the roof from the rain seemed to make me nervous. I will admit that I did have insomnia on more than one occasion. But this was different I'd drift asleep only to be awaken by a loud crack from the storm. It was one of the most annoying things. I finally went to sleep a little after 4 in the morning. Only to be awakened by people stomping down the stairs at 6 to start their mornings.

I looked in the mirror completely expecting my horrid appearance. I had deep purple circles under my eyes; my skin looked almost translucent, and my hair. I sighed. Oh my hair why couldn't I have normal hair. I gave up and turned to hop in the shower. The hot water helped to disentangle a little of muscles from my sleepless night but not enough. I turned off the water and wrapped in a warm towel. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair. I walked across to my room to look in my suitcase for something suitable to wear. I settled on jeans and a brown sweater. At my old school we wore uniforms so it was a little liberating to not have a standard set of clothes but on the other hand completely nerve wracking. I grabbed my doc martins from the other suitcase and was tying my shoelaces when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey son, your Mother wanted me to come up and tell you that her and your Aunt cooked breakfast and that it was ready." my father stood at the door waiting for me to acknowledge his presence. I turned to look at him and nodded so he knew I heard him. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He was still in his pajamas and a robe with his hair looking as crazy as mine.

"Edward, I know you're upset with me." I scoffed at his understatement and he turned the other way and pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, Edward don't you understand I'm dying in this? Don't you get I'm trying so hard to make this okay, to do anything right. And you won't let me. You won't even speak to me. Your mother acts like she understands but I know that under that she's just as pissed as you are. I'm trying, and I'm going to fix this, I promise." His voice was almost at shouting level. I think the only thing that kept him from truly screaming at me was the others in the house. I had heard him say these things before. The incident had happened well over 3 months ago. But none of my anger had dissipated.

"I better go eat breakfast for school." I said as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I thought I saw him hang his head in defeat as I made my way down the stairs but I didn't care. He could drown in his misery, just like I was drowning in this hideous town.

As I rounded the stairs I saw Mike sitting in the living area watching cartoons. I waved and he tilted his head up at me. He looked extremely exhausted and definitely not excited about the first day of school. I went into the small kitchen to be greeted by my Mom and Aunt. My mom was still in her pastel robe with a freshly showered head. She turned to look at me only to notice I was alone. Anticipating that the conversation with me and my Dad didn't go well, she shook her head at me while quickly making her way up the stairs.

"Do I wanna know what that was about?" my Aunt turned to me, looking already dressed for work in jeans and button up shirt. But somehow her Masen hair looked effortlessly styled as it hung in soft curls down her back. She always gave off a feel calm wherever she went. She looked up at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and looked into her inquisitive eyes.

"My mom had some hope of me and my Father reconciling because he came and got me for breakfast. I don't know, I think the woman is delusional."

"Oh so I wasn't imaging the built up tension between you guys." She laughed and shook her head. "Don't be too hard on your mom. Elizabeth is constantly hopeful, no matter the problem." She smiled at me. I nodded once telling her I understood and I'd do my best. She started serving me the best looking breakfast id ever seen. Seriously she made IHOP look like a vending machine. I thanked her, and started eating. Everything was absolutely delicious; I don't think I'd eaten this much in years. Mike eventually joined us looking a little more upbeat. He told me about his friends, and football. Mike was quarterback for the team, and most of his friends played on the team. He told me about the teachers and basically an entire rundown of the high school. Soon enough it was time for us to head out to school. Mike gave his Mom a hug and waved goodbye to my parents. I stood up and thanked Aunt Judy for breakfast and gave an awkward waved to my Mom and Dad.

We hopped into Mike's suburban and he continued to chat animatedly thorough the drive. I was finding myself more and more at ease with Mike. He talked a lot which didn't leave me room to try sound at all excited for the day to come. He tried to calm my fears and say that it would be ten times less stressful than my snooty private school as he called it. What he didn't understand is I had been going to school with those kids for almost my entire life. They all knew to leave me alone, and only talk to me in passing. They didn't think it was weird anymore that I didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria that instead I went to the music room and practiced. Or that my closest friends were the teachers. They knew all these things and accepted them to just be who I was. This was a small town; I was going to be the new kid. A mystery ready to be unfolded and I'm sure the scandal with my father had reached the towns gossip already. So I had that hanging over my head as well. I looked out the window to be welcomed by a collection of small buildings. I wouldn't have known it to be the high school if it wasn't proclaimed on the sign in the front. Mike parked by the front office and told me to go in and ask Mrs. Cope for my schedule that he was going to go park in the student lot. I got out sloshing my way to the door in the rain.

The office was extremely small with only a few desks behind a counter with bins of papers thrown all over on top. There was a plump red headed woman behind the desk who I assumed to be Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Edw-"she cut me off as soon as her eyes landed on my face.

"Edward Masen, my gosh it's like I've been transported to 20 years ago. You look exactly like your father. It's unreal, if I didn't know better I would think you were here to flirt with me and cheat off my algebra homework." She laughed. The idea of my father flirting with another woman no matter the context was still revolting considering his past activities. But good to know lying and cheating was always his forte. I smiled at her and tried again

"Hah, yeah I assure you I'm just here to get my class schedule." I smiled again trying my best to be polite. A look of recognition came to her features as she started bustling around the crammed office space for my schedule. She located it, giving me a brief description of the school's layout along with a map. While I was standing there the first bell rang. She told me my English class was just around the corner in building 3. I told her thank you and made my way out into the rain. You'd think in a town that rained this much you wouldn't have to walk outside to most of your classes. But oh of course not, I was cursing the stupid weather when I walked into class.

Lots of the kids were already seated, I walked up to my teacher who I found out was Mr. Berty. He showed me to my desk and handed me a text book and wished me luck on my first day before starting class. I was happy to know I had read all the books on the reading list for this semester. I could soon tell I was going to have no problem. The class went on like most first days with a basic rundown of what would be in the curriculum. The bell rang releasing us to second period when a girl with a head full of light brown curls came bounding out of nowhere to give me a hug. I grimaced while she touched me. But luckily she wasn't thinking of anything much besides that she was happy to see me again. I quickly understood that this must be Jessica. She let me go finally after a minute to look up at me.

"Edward, I'm so glad to see you, oh my gosh. I like saw you when I walked in. but I was late so I didn't get to say anything. You look great. How's your first day going?" She talked just as fast as I remembered but it made me feel good that she seemed so happy to see me.

"Well, we just got done with first period. So I haven't had much of a day." I laughed and gave her a small crooked smile. When we use to visit summers up here when I was a kid, Mike and I would always terrorize Jessica. It was one of my favorite past times. Mike even back then always had a way to make me feel normal. Jessica lived behind my family and we did all types of horrendous things to her over the years. She looked only a little different than 5 years ago. Her hair was still a curly mess, but she looked more womanly than I had ever noticed. Secretly I always kind of wondered if Mike had a thing for her. I smiled at her who led her into a spill of the last 5 years and of course a rundown of Forks High. I came to find that I had Jessica in my Spanish and Trigonometry class. I was happy to know someone in all my classes but then again not as I don't think Jessica took a breath in the entire walk to trig. I was man of little words and Jessica had a lot of words. She didn't touch me again; I think she might have recalled I didn't like to be touched too much, which I praised whoever for that. We got to class and it passed in a blur, I also was well above the curriculum in this class as well. Jessica walked with me to Spanish as well, where Mike luckily was.

"Hey Man, how's your first day been so far, besides the fact it looks like Stanley has talked you till your heads about to blow up." He laughed

"I did not!!!" Jessica screeched. I don't think dogs reached that octave. She playfully hit Mike in the arm. He swatted her away before reaching down and snatching her books. He held them above her head and laughed as she jumped up to get them. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at them; they both were in some of my favorite childhood memories. Although I was missing Chicago a lot right now I couldn't help but feel a little at home. I was about to help Jessica out before a melodic voice came from behind me. I turned to see what they had said when I realized I was standing in the doorway. I mumbled an excuse me and sorry before turning my gaze on to the person who had spoke it. There she was this little bitty thing. She made Jessica look like an NBA star. She was absolutely beautiful in a pixie way. All her features were small and angular, complimenting her short haircut that was sticking up all over head. She was staring at me with an odd expression. It was then I noticed her odd eyes. They were a golden hue, like butterscotch. And she was staring straight at me but looked to be lost in something completely different. She shook her tiny head like she was coming out of a trance and gave me a huge smile.

"Excuse me" she said again obviously a little perplexed as to why I was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said and quickly turned to follow Mike and Jessica to their seats. They were still talking among themselves but I was transfixed on the little pixie prancing her way to the teacher's desk. I had to crane my head to hear what was being said.

"Miss Cullen, what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Varner asked. She gave him the same award winning smile before she spoke.

"I was going to tell you I got switched to be your teacher's assistant this period instead of 6th period. Mrs. Cope said this class was more occupied and you'd need more help." Her voice was high and girlish almost. But it had to be the most bewitching voice I'd ever heard, I continued to stare.

"Oh okay, that's great! I'm sure you'll be able to help me, I think you know more Spanish than I do" he laughed and patted her on the shoulder before giving her a stack of papers to hand out to the class. He started writing on the chalkboard and she started passing out papers when she reached my desk she stared at me before turning on her heel and quickly continuing her task. At the sound of the teacher's voice I broke my gaze at her and looked at the handout. It again was an overview of what'd we learn this semester. I once again had already learned all of it. I tried to listen to the teacher but my thoughts kept drifting back to the girl. I wondered why she stared at me like that; it was like she was seeing through me. And her eyes they were the oddest shade I'd ever seen. The bell rang for lunch. And Mike and Jessica were waiting on me when I heard him speak.

"So I see like all other breathing males you have a thing for little Alice Cullen?" he said with slight smirk on his face

"No it wasn't that, I mean she is pretty. She just was kind of odd. I don't know it was weird." I realized I sounded incredibly stupid. Just because the girl looked at me funny doesn't make her weird. What was my problem?

"Yeah the Cullen's are a little odd. Ill gives you that. But if you think she was hot you should see her sisters. Whew" he made a whistling sound to which Jessica rolled her eyes. We were walking to lunch now, and to my surprise it wasn't raining outside. We entered the lunch room, which was a brightly lit room with long tables scattered everywhere. Mike handed me some money saying my mom had given it to him this morning. I took it and started picking out my lunch. There wasn't much to choose from I eventually settled on some pizza and a drink. Mike loaded up his tray till it was practically over flowing. Jessica made a comment about him being a pig before leading our way to the table. We sat at relatively crowded table with a different assortment of kids. Much to my embarrassment Jessica introduced me to everyone quite loudly. I gave an awkward wave and quickly took my seat. I was listening to the conversation around me when I noticed the little pixie walking into the room. With a tall blonde guy on her arm, Mike must have noticed me staring because he followed my gaze to Alice.

"See she's taken bro sorry." He laughed. I gave him quick glare before he shut up and that's when Jessica overheard the topic of our conversation.

"Yeah taken by her brother." She said sarcastically I stared at her wide eyed before I could form a thought. But Mike interrupted me thankfully

"Oh EW Stanley, your gunna make him think that Forks encourages incest. They aren't really related, they all live with Dr. Cullen like foster kids I guess. They're both way to young to have kids that old. But there's 5 of them and-" but he was interrupted by Jessica

"And they're all together, that's Alice from Spanish which you know her boyfriend is Jasper, and then there's Rosalie and Emmett. You can't miss them Emmett's the size of truck and Rosalie is well" she stopped unsure of what to say before Mike quickly took the opportunity.

"The hottest girl ever! Like she puts all models, all actresses to complete shame, I think I had a small heart attack when she was in my Algebra class last year. But unfortunately she's a complete bitch, all of them are standoffish but she's the absolute worst" he shook his head and turned back to his food. Jessica had turned to some girl who I recalled name was Lauren and was talking. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could spot the unusual family when the rest of them walked in. I could easily pick out Emmett and Rosalie, which were exactly what was described. That I was expecting but I wasn't expecting the girl that walked in behind them. She was absolutely perfect, her long brown hair was swept out of her face behind her ears and she was in a deep blue sweater that looked amazing against her fair complexion. She walked less graceful looking than her family, almost as though she didn't want to be noticed. She looked up from the ground to meet my stare. Her eyes were different than her sisters. I couldn't think of an exact color. She stared at me as she walked to her table and sat down. She turned her back to me to look at her siblings. I felt a magnetic pull to her I wanted to get up and talk to her. Anything to be in her presence, I had to look away from her table or I'd most likely wind up doing just that. It was then I noticed Mike was saying my name.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him. Mike and Jessica both were staring at me exasperated, along with a few other people at our table. I felt my skin turn hot at all of their awkward stares. I quickly turned my eyes to face Mike.

"Gosh, I thought I was going to have to slap you. I see you noticed the other Cullen's, they're kind of hard to miss."

"Who's the other girl?" I asked innocently

"Um that's Bella." I would've sworn he almost chocked at her name. And he was turning beat red. I raised my eyebrow at him wondering what was with his strange behavior. He diverted his eyes from me to take a drink of his soda. Jessica was obviously aware of our exchange because she rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath before turning to me.

"Mike is kind of in love with her, he has been for the past 2 years since they moved here from somewhere in Alaska." Mike obviously just figured out what she had said and started chocking before he spewed soda all over the other side of the table.

"What the hell dude?" a boy yelled as he stood up to wipe the soda off his clothes. I think his name was Eric but I didn't know. The boy had ink black hair and little bit of an acne problem. He started yelling at Mike before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

"Well shit" Mike said under his breath. "Dude, Eric. I'm sorry." Mike yelled to no prevail from Eric. As he stormed out the doors of the cafeteria, Mike sighed under his breath before looking at me again.

"I'm not in love with her." He said with a pointed stare in Jessica's direction, which she retaliated by sticking her tongue out and flipping her hair into his face. Then she turned once again to talk to Lauren. Mike gave me small grimace.

"I kind of have had a crush on Bella for awhile. She totally doesn't want anything to do with me. She's really nice and stuff, she just refuses to go on any dates with me. I don't know, its kind of known knowledge I have a thing for her." he looked away quickly embarrassed. I patted him on the back and gave an understanding look. Although I didn't understand I had never liked a girl. I had never showed any interest in a girl what so ever till Bella Cullen walked through the door.

BPOV

I was walking into lunch behind Emmett and Rosalie because really there is no better way to avoid attention than walking with Rosalie. This was another one of those awkward moments, being the strange Cullen not paired which in result got me way too much attention from human boys. Mike had been trying for 2 years. I will admit I was easier to like and be comfortable around with humans than my siblings. Alice scared people off because she always so excited, Emmett was just huge, where Rosalie and Jasper were just plain frightening. I was also polite to the people I interacted with. I sometimes regretted this because it made people single me out to be the nice Cullen when really I wanted nothing to do with anyone.

As soon as we walked into the doors, I made eye contact with who I guessed was the new kid here in Forks. The ever scandalous Masen Family, the gossip had been going non-stop since Mike blabbed his cousin would be coming to Forks. I felt so bad for the kid, but luckily he had Mike as a cousin. I thought highly of Mike, I found him to be a very nice young man but that didn't mean I could date him. I noticed the Masen boy's eyes were a spectacular shade of green, almost emerald with gold flecks in them. I was so entranced by his eyes that I forgot I was staring right at him and quickly hurried to my table and turned around. He was fairly attractive for a human. The contrast between his bronze hair and pale complexion made him very unique looking and those eyes. Wow! I turned to Alice to get some gossip on the boy because I was oddly curious about him. And if you could find a person that loved gossip more than Alice it was an accomplishment. She was so in tuned with celebrity gossip that she knew a week before Brad and Jenifer broke up. She acted like her dog had died. I turned to see Alice already staring at me of course already knowing what I wanted to ask.

"So what's with the new kid?" I asked offhanded

"Um. I have him in Spanish 3rd period. He seems nice." She looked down at her uneaten food. Hm... That was odd Alice always had dirt. She was also wearing her 'I know more than you do' smirk.

"What's the deal Alice you're acting strange?"

"I am not. You don't have to know everything all the time Bella. I don't know anything about Edward that you already don't. He seems quiet and reserved. That's about it."

"O—kkkaayyy"

Edward was his name. It seemed to fit his look for some reason. I turned to get one last quick glance at the boy. He was attractive, very attractive. This was really weird. I don't find humans attractive, what was my problem?

The bell rang releasing us to our fourth period; I got up and threw away my uneaten food before following my siblings out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jasper suddenly said from my side.

"Oh nothing why?" I asked confused

"Well let's see you started out curious, and then admiring then confused, then you had a little bit of lust in your emotions. You can't hide from me, Bella. I don't know what's going on with you or my wife, she was throwing off all types of emotion at the table." he stopped to take a deep breath as a group of humans walked past. Poor jasper, I wonder if he'll ever completely tame the monster inside him. He collected himself before continuing. "Look I'm use to Alice's emotions being all over the place but you aren't emotional I know something is up" he raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. Like with all of my siblings, I and Jasper had a unique bond, we both knew that outside this family were horrible things that had nothing to do with high school cafeterias. I was just the lucky one who had Carlisle from the beginning. I think with us being like this we had lost touch with a lot of our humanity, and if it weren't for his gift he wouldn't understand humans at all. I sighed and looked back up at him. He was waiting patiently for me to work this out in my head. I noticed that the hall was almost clear of students. And we were gunna be late if we walked normally.

"Ugh, were going to be late. I tell you later." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I had no idea what was going on with me or Alice for that matter. He rubbed the back of his neck, before rolling his eyes. He had surrendered.

"Fine, but this isn't done, it's bad enough having Alice be secretive and your emotions being on a roller coaster. I'm gunna have to resort to drugs to keep from jumping out of my skin."

"Jazz we can't take drugs."

"Well we should, my emotions would be easier to control." He laughed. "What's your next class?"

"Oh umm, Biology, I'm going to be late." He gave me one last look before turning and going to his class. I walked just above a human pace to get to my class; Mr. Banner was already writing on the chalkboard, the bell rang as soon as I stepped into the doorway.

"Miss. Cullen, there is an empty seat next to Mr. Masen. Your textbook is sitting on the table. I'm going to let your lateness slide this time but from now on you are to be seated when the last bell rings to be excused from tardiness." He said in a stern voice.

I knew for a fact that if I were human I'd be red from head to toe. I hurried to the seat he had directed before I realized what he had said. Mr. Masen, which meant I was going to be sitting by the boy I had been so curious about at lunch. I took a deep breath which wasn't needed. But before I got to my seat, my head was rushed with sounds. I almost buckled under the immense pressure. It took me a minute before I realized that these were thoughts.

_....I'm so ready for this day to be over...._

_......I wonder if the new kid plays sports...._

_...I'm so nervous about cheerleading......_

_...why is she just standing there....?_

_...I'm hungry....._

_...Mr. Banner needs a new haircut....._

The first thought that came to my mind as I was trying to sort through this was that Aro was here. The leader of the leader of the Volturi, he had a special gift that with one touch he could read all thoughts you had ever had in your entire life. But that was inconceivable, not only that he'd be in Forks but that he'd come to my high school. That can't be it; it must mean that another vampire is here. I went on defensive mode immediately searching the room and the outside window for any sign of an attack but I saw nothing. I tried sniffing to see if I could detect, another vampires scent but nothing. This power felt stronger than Aro's; when I was with Aro I multiplied his gift by being able to read peoples thoughts throughout their life without direct contact with them. Right now I felt like I could read everyone's thoughts simultaneously in the whole school. I shook my head to get a grip on myself. I had to go sit down; I was just drawing unnecessary attention to myself. I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me, including the piercing emerald eyes of Edward Masen. I walked to my seat without another word. But when I got there the thoughts became worse. I could no longer filter them out or organize them. It was this loud buzzing sound in my head, like being in the middle of a beehive. I put my hands to my temples. Trying desperately to get my gift under control, the worse part was I had no idea where it was coming from.

Mr. Banner had started class. But I couldn't hear his voice; I couldn't hear anything but the buzzing of constant thought in my head. My head was down in my hands when I felt a warm touch on my shoulder. I raised my head and saw Edward staring at me concerned.

"Hey are you okay? You don't look too good?" he said right by my ear. I don't think I would have heard him other wise. He took his hand off my shoulder quickly with a bewildered look on his face. I assumed from the complete coldness of my skin.

"Um ya, ill be okay." He nodded his head but didn't look convinced. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't just get up and leave. I tried to put up my shielding ability but it kept getting broken through with thoughts. I couldn't feel where I was absorbing this from. I couldn't do anything but be crippled down by the loud noise in my head. I buried my head in my hands and tried to sort through the thoughts and try to put up my barrier to stop this gift but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the short chapter im really new to writing and sometimes i run out of words lol the next one is much longer!

Happy thanksgiving everyone! thanks for the beta from mrs. nina cullen!

i dont own twilight!

please reveiw and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

I was staring to get extremely concerned for the girl sitting next to me. But what was even more concerning is that when I touched her I heard absolutely nothing. I didn't know what to do she appeared to be in extreme pain. She had her head buried deep in her hands; all I could see was her deep brown hair. Mr. Banner was rambling at the front of the class without any thought for the girl next to me. I had to do something. I tentatively raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Masen?" he looked extremely annoyed with my interrupting.

"Uh, yeah I think I need to take Bella to the nurse's office, she isn't looking well." I said in my strongest voice. I looked over to see Bella raise her head slightly giving me an odd look.

"Okay, that's fine. Now that I look at her she really isn't looking too good." He went to his desk and pulled out two slips of paper and handed it to me. I touched Bella's shoulder but she seemed completely unresponsive. I grabbed her elbow and carefully moved her out of the seat. Once she realized what I was trying to do, she moved her feet to get up. I had her half draped over my neck. I quickly grabbed both our bags and walked out of the classroom. It was then I noticed how cold she was and also even though she was holding most of her weight, she still felt extremely heavy as she used me for support. I was outside the building when I realized I had no idea where the nurse's office was. Well great Edward nice thinking. I shook my head at my lack of knowledge before I noticed Alice and Emmett running at me looking concerned. They were both extremely fast and graceful, I don't know how Emmett could look remotely graceful but he did. The thought of him prancing toward me in tights and a tutu came passing through my thoughts. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What happened?" Alice asked. She was already removing Bella from my hold. I was so surprised that she could even hold her up; I was having extreme trouble myself. I looked into their matching golden eyes.

"I don't know when she walked into class. She seemed fine and then once she got halfway to her seat she started looking like she felt ill. I told our teacher I was taking her to the nurse." I explained. Alice handed Bella off to Emmett, who just swept her up into his arms without trouble. Bella was still holding her head in her hands rubbing her temples. Emmett was talking to her in hushed voice. Bella nodded a few times but other than that was completely mute.

"Well thanks Edward, we'll just go ahead and take her home. Would you mind going and telling Mrs. Cope what happened?"

"Oh yeah no problem, tell her I hope she feels better" I gave one last look at Bella. For some reason I was kind of angry I didn't get to fulfill my duties. I oddly wanted to take care of her. But I realized this anger was extremely irrational. It wasn't my job to care for her it was her families.

"We will bye Edward." They quickly retreated to the parking lot. I turned on my heel to head to Mrs. Cope's office. Bella may have been feeling horrible throughout our brief interaction but I however was feeling wonderful. Because I had actually found one person that when I touched I saw nothing of their thoughts I headed down the slushy walkway feeling even more curious about Bella Cullen.

BPOV

Emmett was half running to the car so he could get me to the Carlisle when all of a sudden the buzzing stopped. There was nothing, I was once again left alone in my head. I looked up to see Rosalie's BMW waiting. I pulled on Emmett's shirt, and he looked down at me.

"I'm okay." I said to him Alice and he both stopped immediately. I still felt so weak though, I felt like the thoughts had taken my brain with them as well. There truly was no proper way to describe what I was feeling. I don't what that was, but I must have left the presence of it because I no longer could feel it.

"What was wrong with you, I was sitting in class when I suddenly had a vision of Edward wandering around the school grounds with you on his shoulder. Em and I came as soon as we could." Alice looked extremely frazzled. She often hated this feeling having visions without any reasoning behind them.

"I don't know I'll tell you when we get to the house. Where's Rosalie and Jazz? How are they going to get home?" I knew that really walking wasn't hard for us but Rosalie hated to get her hair wet.

"I texted Esme and told her to come pick them up. It would look weird if all 4 of us left with you." Emmett was placing me in the car now. Alice got in the drivers seat with Emmett in the front. We were soon flying through the streets of Forks.

"Now, what the hell happened?" Emmett looked back at me

"I don't know it was the oddest thing. I walked into class and I all the sudden could hear everyone's thoughts."

"Wait what?" they said in perfect unison

"I know it was crazy, I absorbed a gift from somewhere, but it was crazy I could hear everyone's thoughts like all around me. And then when I got to my seat I couldn't filter them and my brain was just buzzing. I almost buckled under the pressure of it. I tried desperately to block it, but the thoughts kept breaking through." I explained I know it all sounded insane but let's face it we were three vampires driving home to our adopted mother and father. Our life was crazy. I thought back to how Edward had taken initiative to get me out of there. I didn't know the boy from Adam, but he missed his first day of class to take me to the nurse's office. I was so surprised by his concern.

"Wait does that mean there was another vampire at the school?" Emmett asked with his eyebrows furrowed. I looked over at Alice who was in deep thought.

"I couldn't smell anyone, or detect anyone. I couldn't detect at all where it was coming from. It just hit me all at once." Emmett turned around with a questioning look on his face. We arrived at the house. When we pulled into the garage, Emmett came around to help me out of the car but I told him I felt fine enough to walk. He moved to the side but still stayed in case I needed him. I was right I had completely recovered from my spell. We walked into the house when Carlisle appeared right outside the garage door.

"Hey Bella I'm glad to see your feeling better but we may have bigger problems." He had a grimace set into his face. Carlisle always was so calm. It took a lot to get him stressed but I understood as soon as I looked up to see who was rounding the corner. I stared straight into the burgundy eyes of our visitor.

"Why hello Isabella." Jane said as she came into our view


	5. Chapter 5

I Dont own twilight or any of the characters

Thanks to my amazing beta Mrs. Nina Cullen!

also thank you to anyone who added me to their favorites! thank u for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

There really could only be one reason why Jane had come here and I knew that. It was because of the arrangement I had made with Aro in order to live on my own with Carlisle. I refused to let him control me. While he knew there weren't hardly any vampires that could get to me he knew I had people I loved who I'd risk everything to protect. Aro knew this, so he manipulated his way into my existence, he made me serve on the guard rather I wanted to or not. I started to remember the day when I had made the condemning deal.....

_Carlisle and I had been on the run for almost 15 years. After 20 years with them I was strong enough that no one could take us down. Demetri couldn't track us because of my gift, so it had been quite awhile since Aro had used usual means of tracking and was proving to be quite bad at it. We were settling into the community of New York when he made his appearance. We were posing as the town doctor and wife haling from England. We often played a married couple before Esme because it was just easier to do. If we were simply related, people had questions as to why neither of us would get involved. Carlisle was out on a house call when I detected them outside of the house. I smelt them first, then I absorbed several gifts, I knew that collection of this many gifted vampires could only mean one thing, they had found us. I tried to run, but Felix caught up with me right outside the house, they had me completely surrounded. They all but drug me back to the house where they waited. Aro and Caius had come; I knew why they didn't bring Marcus. With my time with Volturi Marcus and I grew extremely close. He, Carlisle and I spent most of our time together. Marcus thought that what happened with Garrett was unfair. But he couldn't deter his brothers. Marcus also had questions if his brothers had anything to do with his mates' death. He knew what that could do to a person and with his gift and seeing the bonds between people; he knew that Garret and I had been, mates. So he helped us escape and I'm sure had been helping us ever since. I always hoped they never knew the extent of our relationship with him, but they knew something was there, and if they were here to put me to death that surely wouldn't sit well with him._

_I looked up into six sets of burgundy eyes, Aro, Caius, Demetri, Jane, Renata, and Chelsea. And of course Felix who was holding me so tightly I thought my limbs were already going to break off._

"_Oh, dear Isabella, we have searched for you. So how have you been?" he asked in that overly pleasant voice. This was one of things I hated most about Aro. Not his viciousness or his callousness but his false attitude. I wasn't playing his games; I knew that if I made it out of this alive I was going to owe him something._

"_I'm not playing games Aro, what do you want from me?" I looked him directly in the eye, my stomach rolling at the number of lives he must have taken in his lifetime._

"_Child, are you cross with me? Because I assure you I don't want anything more than what you promised me." He looked straight back into my eyes. I knew the connotations to the statement._

"_I agreed to be on your guard because I feared you when I was a newborn not because I wished to. And I no longer fear you. If your want is to kill me, then so do it." I knew that if this was his intention, it was only a matter of time till I was burning ash in the woods. Aro made a bone chilling laugh._

"_Well see what is the use in that? I don't know if you know this dear Bella but I need you. You are extremely strong with your gift and an excellent fighter, just how I made you. Now I know you don't fear me, really you could kill me right now, if Felix wasn't holding on to you, I'm aware of that. But your not aware of, is, the people I can hurt to hurt you." He let the statement of his words sink in. Before he continued in the same pleasant conversational tone._

"_It's all quite simple. Do you know where your beloved Carlisle is right now?" he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. I noticed that Jane and Caius shared a look before they both broke out into devious grins. I felt my stomach hit the floor, they had him. I just knew deep inside of me. The only person I had left in this world was in the hands of the absolute monsters standing before me. I thrashed against Felix finally I was able to get close enough to Jane that I fully absorbed her gift. Making everyone in the room squirm with pain, I quit harassing them and let them go from their torture. It really was a mistake to bring her._

"_Where is he?" I stood alone in the middle of our small house as they all lay helpless on the ground recovering from my attack._

"_Oh Bella dear, I can't tell you that. It would ruin all the fun we're having." I turned my gaze onto Aro. Ready to absorb his gift, and soon enough I could hear his thoughts. But he was one step ahead of me as he was reciting the Volturi oath in my head. He stopped suddenly and looked at me...._

_I know you can hear me Isabella; I'll make this quite simple. I'll go on and let you live your life of denying what you really are, if you will come to me when I need you._

"_Never, you will not control my life." Felix had recovered and was now blocking the door. I knew someone in this room knew where he was. I was about to turn my gaze onto all of them when Aro's voice rang in my head._

_It wouldn't be a lot, you know that we rarely have trouble with somebody we can't contain but sometimes the gifted ones give us trouble and that's where you come in. I promise I'll leave all those you care about alone just fulfill your duty when I call._

_I had no idea what to do. I knew for a fact that really the Volturi unless a war was raging which wasn't often was called upon maybe every decade. I was listening intently to his thoughts as he once again blocked me out with reciting some sort of code before an image flashed in his mind. It was of Carlisle lying in the woods completely helpless because the person who loomed over was the demon child Alec. Alec could completely incapacitate you. No use of any of your senses just black nothingness. I knew he was showing me, to show me just how easily he could kill my father. Reluctantly I knew there was really only one way to get Carlisle out alive._

"_Fine Aro, I'll accept your offer but I'll have you know. That if you go back on your word I wont hesitate to kill you, weather it costs me my life or not." with that Aro disclosed Carlisle's location in his head, and I ran out of the house to save the only thing I had in my entire existence._

I looked back at Jane and I knew why they sent her. They did it to remind me that although I was to strong for her to hurt. That there were plenty of people she could destroy. She stared back at me with a slight smirk on her face. She knew everyone in the room feared her as they should. During our stare off the front door slammed with more force than necessary. I looked up to see Esme, Rosalie and Jasper walking into the room. A low growl started emanating from Jasper the moment his eyes caught site of Jane. I knew he didn't like her being this close to his wife. And in the blink of an eye Alice was at his side. Emmett went to join Rosalie. Which left me standing in front of Jane alone like I'd always would be. Before I could see what was happening Carlisle and Esme had joined me. And we all stared at Jane ready for the information she brought. We stared into the true face of our kind, we may pretend not to be monsters, but the monster before us embraced it. We can try and run from what we are for eternity but lurking in the shadows is the truth.

EPOV

The rest of the school day after the incident with Isabella was quite uneventful. I still had no idea what to do about the fact I couldn't read her thoughts. Mike was right from what I had observed the Cullens were very strange. They were quiet and all kept to themselves. I was walking to the other side of the school to meet Mike when I caught sight of most likely my only salvation in this town the music room. The instruments were scarce; I could tell that if a band existed it was limited. But sitting on the platform was a piano. I walked inside and I could tell whoever controlled this room had already left. I didn't think they would mind if I just played with it a little bit. I sat down and started checking to see if it was tuned and it was. It had been 2 months since I had gotten to play a piano. My fingers were itching with anticipation. I started into the notes of one of my favorite melodies. I had played it with the symphony before. I was completely lost in the music that when I finished and looked I realized I had been in here 20 minutes. Mike was probably pissed or had left me. But when I got up to get my things I heard a voice in the doorway.

"That was absolutely beautiful" the woman said. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. With long blonde hair, she was dressed casually in khakis and a green polo. I smiled at her and continued to gather up my bag and Bella's. She had forgotten to grab it.

"Um thank you Mrs....?" I trailed off with a question. Because I didn't think it'd be proper to call her mam considering she was maybe 5 years older than me.

"Oh please call me Cindy. Cindy Danson, I'm the music teacher here, how long have you been playing? Your work was absolutely beautiful. I don't think I'm familiar with that particular piece." I had gathered my bags and was just standing across from her. I knew Mike had either left or was extremely annoyed. I just hadn't talked music with anyone since I left that I almost didn't care if I had to walk home in the rain.

"I have played since I was about 5, and I was with the children's symphony for 7 years. And um I composed that piece." I ducked my head because I really hated the attention that you got when you said something like that.

"Oh my, well it was beautiful, well anytime you want come play for us please do. Really the band uses this room. Then the elementary school uses it once a week for the kids and I teach them. But please come and play anytime you want." She moved her hand to show what she meant. I didn't know how I felt about promising myself to anything. Even though I knew I wanted nothing more than to play.

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind but I must be going, nice to meet you." She mumbled her goodbyes. And I made my way out of the room toward a, probably, very upset mike. Considering school got out 30 minutes ago. I made my way to the student lot. I looked around and didn't see Mike's suburban. I really honestly didn't think he'd leave me, but it appeared he had.

"Well there you are." I whipped around to see whose voice that was when my eyes landed upon Jessica.

"Oh hey where's mike?" I asked bewildered.

"Mike has to be at football at 3:30. He was gunna run you home and then come back. But since you were so late he asked me to take you home." she explained all while simultaneously popping her gum. Jessica was really very sweet but had some very annoying habits. I said okay and we made our way to her little white car. She talked the entire way home. I mean the entire way, no deep breaths, no pauses nothing just the sound of her voice. Right before my head really did blow up; we pulled up in front of my house. When I remembered I had something to ask her.

"Hey Jess, um do you know where the Cullen's live? I still have Bella's bag from biology and I wouldn't want her to worry if she needs it" she gave me a puzzled and little bit of an agitated look before nodding her head and taking a deep sigh.

"Yeah, you go down the main road and there's this little bitty turn off. I had to go there once to welcome them with my mom but your uncle should have better directions as I'm sure he's made a delivery 2 or there from his store." She said in an extremely down voice for her. I could tell her normal mood was bothered by something.

"Oh okay, thanks for driving me home. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and it was great seeing you again Jess." I gave a crooked smile to show how much I really appreciated her politeness. Most people thought I was odd and I had come to find out didn't really want much to do with me where as Jessica and Mike had always acted like they enjoyed my company.

"No problem Edward. Good to see you too. Bye" she gave a small wave but obviously still upset about something. She turned down on the corner to make way to her house behind mine. I took a deep breath ready to enter the house to my most likely very eager parents. I made my way up the little walk way and opened the door. Only to be welcomed with complete silence, huh that's odd. I dropped my bags off in the foyer and went into the living room. Hm still nothing, I decided to go check the other floor for everyone but found nobody. What did my family get kidnapped or something. I walked into the kitchen the only room I hadn't checked to see my Uncle Jim at the table reading a newspaper. I didn't say anything but he looked up and almost jumped out of his chair when he saw me.

"My God Edward, you could kill a person. When did you get home? I haven't heard anything." He looked at me still somewhat shocked.

"Oh just a moment ago, I checked all the other rooms. I just don't like to walk in yelling." I said. Conversation between us was always awkward because neither of us liked to talk. So it was always somewhat forced.

"Oh, well you parents are gone scoping things out. Trying to get a feel for maybe a house or job, and your aunt is at work." He said and then averted his eyes back to his newspaper. He had a struggled expression like he was silently debating with himself about something. He made a deep sigh and then abruptly folded up the newspaper and turned to me as I was still standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway.

"So um how was school?" he looked somewhat uncomfortable, which I understood conversations make me uncomfortable too. Especially I'm sure with your strange nephew who never talks and stays a good 10 feet from everyone else. At least I know I'm weird.

"It was good, just your normal first day procedure."

"Oh that's good" he got up and emptied his glass in the sink. A silence fell over the room as neither of us really enjoyed talking. I was about to leave when I remembered what Jessica had said. "Hey Uncle Jim would you know how to direct me to the Cullen place?" he paused and took a deep breath in before he turned around to face me he had a perplexed look on his face.

"Uh... I guess so but I have to ask why in the world you want to go there?" he looked dumbfounded. I guess it was odd on my first day wanting to go to some random person's house. But I got the suspicious feeling it was more than that.

"Actually Bella Cullen got sick in biology and left her bag. Do you not like the Cullen's or something?" I really didn't want to beat around the bush. I was in no mood to take to figure out what his problem was. Hell if all else failed I could just touch him. Although I think it'd be the wrong moment for a hug. I still wanted to know. He was fidgeting and fumbling with his hands in his pockets.

"No, it s just they're strange and give me the creeps. I don't know how to explain it, but I've met them on more than one occasion and they're all nice but just weird. And poor Mike has been desperately trying to get one of those girl's attention for years. But I've never seen them at any of the football games, or in the local diners. They give no one in this town a second glance. They are just weird and I don't know I would hate to think that your going to put yourself in such a hopeless situation as Mike has." He stopped talking abruptly and went back to rinsing his coffee mug out and I suppose to do the little bit dishes in the sink, most likely to avoid speaking to me any further. I was so shocked I think that was the longest time I'd ever heard him speak. I will admit once again that they are strange but I just didn't get creeped out by them. Well maybe the big one, he was pretty scary, but still for Uncle Jim to openly express such concern was a little bit unsettling.

"No its nothing like that I just want to take the girl her bag. So can you tell me how to get there?" I asked trying to sound indifferent. I wanted nothing more than to be around Bella Cullen. I had never found anyone that I couldn't read there thoughts. And I was just drawn to her. I wanted to see her make sure she was okay. I still didn't even know what was wrong with her in biology I wanted nothing more than to look at her. Okay my feelings were irrational and stalker like but oh well. I needed to take her bag to her just to lay eyes upon her.

"Yeah, you stay on the main road and then right before you reach the 47 there is a little bitty turn off to the right. If you don't look closely you'll miss it. But how are you going to get there?" I hadn't even thought of that I had no car. Oh how much I missed my shiny silver Volvo that I had in Chicago. But of course we had to sell it. I think I had a few books to my name that didn't get lost in cross hairs.

"I actually hadn't thought of that, I guess ill just wait for Mike." I said defeated. Uncle Jim seemed to internalize something for a minute before digging in his pockets and pulling out a set of keys.

"You can take my truck I don't have to be at the shop till 5. This gives you a little less than 45 minutes, so go on." He threw the keys at me which I caught. I was so happy. I needed to see her but much more I needed to drive. I loved to drive and I hadn't gotten to in over a month. "Thanks Uncle Jim I'll make sure to have the car back by then." I waved at him and made my way to his beat up truck I couldn't wait to actually get behind the wheel but again a feeling of anticipation settled over me. I needed to see her.


	6. Chapter 6

hello again! thank you to anybody who is reading and please if you are could u pretty please reveiw!!! i need reveiws lol

i dont own anything twilight

Thanks to the wonderful Mrs. Nina Cullen for being a fantastic beta!

enjoy! oh and Merry christmas! hope everyone has a great holiday!

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Okay Jane say what you need to, lets get this over with." She was studying us all in our living area, looking smug and dangerous. "Wow Bella no: Hi how are you? What's Italy been like? Nothing, I would've thought we were closer than that. It hurts my feelings deeply." She glanced back up at me with a smirk on her face.

"You know, that might have worked if a monster like you had feelings." Everyone was getting more nervous by the minute. Jasper was practically jumping out of his skin as he stood in front of Alice. I'm sure all of our nerves were taking a toll on his gift. I studied my family as we all waited for Jane to get over the game and tell us what we needed to know. I hated that they were in this boat with me. If they'd just let me go they'd never have to hear form the idiotic Vultori again. And I could stay out of all of their lives. But I knew better, Carlisle would never have such a thing and neither would anyone else. We'd live with the demented Vultori for as long as our existence lasted.

"You and I are of the same kind of monster. You may forget that occasionally and get comfortable in your alternate lifestyle but I don't. Know that you too, deep down are just as viscous as I." she sneered. Once again I was ready for this to end. I was about to get the information I needed when I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye daze out. I knew what this meant she was having a vision of what was to come. The whole family tensed.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly voice

"Were about to have a visitor, a human one." Alice answered and I could tell she wasn't elaborating on who and why with Jane so close.

"Oh yea, a delivery." Jane growled. I was on her the second it left her mouth. I was pinning her up against the wall by the front door. I knew that she was in pain I was holding my arm to her throat hard enough to separate her head if done properly. But none of the pain was visible on Jane's face. The same demonic expression was fixed on her face.

"You better think of who I work for. I doubt you want to start a war with them." she spat in my face. I could feel the venom on my skin.

"I know who you work for, and I also know that if you are to touch a human in our area you will be punished. Aro may be malicious but he does have a respect of who my family and I are. You'll be good to not forget that." I spat back. I looked back at Alice as she quickly paced the window in front of the door. "How much time do we have?"

"About a minute, not enough time for Jane to tell you what she needs and for you two to depart. Its Edward the boy from biology he wanted to bring your bag." Lovely as if I wasn't mortified enough. Now the poor boy has to play fetch with my belongings, I think that might go down as one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I released Jane from my hold. She fell to the ground with a thud before recovering quickly. I rubbed my hand over my face trying to decide what to do with Jane. I finally concluded that she should just go wait in the library for me to get this over with. I quickly told her where to go and she surprisingly went up the stairs in warp speed.

"Rose, Emmett, go wait with her. I don't want her trying anything. I should be able to feel if she tried to use her gift. She'd love nothing more than to get me in trouble by murdering a poor helpless boy." They nodded their heads and went up the stairs. Alice made eye contact with me to tell me that he was here and soon enough we all heard the gravel crunching at the end of the drive and a large engine. This is what I hated most about the lives where we lived. That sometimes our fake and real lives would collide, but never with Jane. I had more respect for anyone on the Vultori guard than her. She was made 15 years after I was, and She and I never saw eye to eye. She was a low sadistic vampire. She had no respect for anyone but herself. The only reason she handled Aro was because her life with them was convenient. I knew truly that she was one of our kind who would rather run alone. Power was what she wanted and I think it sometimes irked her that where she was with the guard was the highest shed ever get.

I was brought out of my ramblings by the sound of a knock on our door. I went to answer the door when all the sudden I was hit with the thoughts of earlier this afternoon. It took me a moment to figure out that's what it was. It wasn't near as strong as there weren't many people around. I could hear all the thoughts of everyone in our house. My whole family was staring at me. Waiting for me to get the boy away form the house. When all the sudden the look on Alice's face changed I could tell it all clicked for her.

"Bella it's him isn't it?" I knew who she was speaking of. The boy outside was the person with this extraordinary gift. And he wasn't at all a vampire he was mere 17 year old boy.

I collected myself to go answer the door.

EPOV

I stood waiting on the stair steps to their massive house. It was probably one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. It looked at least three stories but unlike Mike's, it was extremely wide. I could tell that it was an older house that someone had put a lot of work into. Finally I heard the door knob turn and there she stood still looking as perfect as ever in her dark blue sweater and creamy pale skin. It was somewhat shocking just how pale she really was. But against her dark brown soft curls I don't think she could have been more enticing. It was then I realized they we were basically standing there staring at each other and had been for a good minute. I finally broke myself out of my Bella trance.

"Your bag" I said that thrusting it in her direction. Wow Edward just flippin' wonderful. I'm glad you found your vocal chords to say the stupidest thing in history. She looked at me with her wide golden eyes. Gently took the bag from my outstretched arm. I briefly felt her inner arm and was assaulted with an electric shock. All of a sudden it was like electricity was floating threw my body. I looked up into those entrancing eyes to find her staring straight at me with a bewildered look on her face. Could she of happened to feel it to? I had never in my life wanted to touch someone so bad. I had found one person I couldn't hear there thoughts and now my body was buzzing to touch her again. We were again locked in our stares together. This time she chose to speak.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do that. I could have just gotten it tomorrow." She tossed the bag onto her shoulder. She was somewhat fidgety in her movements as though she was nervous. Every movement looked fast. She then stuck her thumb in her mouth and began chewing on it. Yes she was definitely nervous about something. I couldn't think it was me. Why would this beautiful creature care anything about me? No one else did.

"I didn't want you to need your bag for anything. It really was no trouble at all. How are you feeling? You look much better." I said great I just told the girl she looked like crap earlier. "Well not that you ever really looked bad just um... sick" I finished I felt like I was talking to the president I was so nervous. She raised her eyebrows seemingly amused at my little out burst.

"Well thank you very much Edward. That was really very thoughtful. But I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school have a good day." She nodded her head and then closed the door. The Bella Cullen mystery kept piling up. All I wanted to do was find as much information as I could about her. I walked to Uncle Jim's truck in a daze. I started up the deafening engine. I left the beautiful white mansion in the background. I started the drive home with only one thing on my mind, again.


End file.
